Remembrance of the Daleks
"Remembrance of the Daleks" is the first story of the twenty-fifth season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Part Three Part Four Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy *Ace - Sophie Aldred *Gilmore - Simon Williams *Mike - Dursley McLinden *Rachel - Pamela Salem *Allison - Karen Gledhill *Ratcliffe - George Sewell *Headmaster - Michael Sheard *Harry - Harry Fowler *The Girl - Jasmine Breaks *Embery - Peter Hamilton Dyer *Dalek Operators - **Hugh Spight **John Scott Martin **Tony Starr **Cy Town *Voice - John Leeson *Vicar - Peter Halliday *John - Joseph Marcell *Martin - William Thomas *Kaufman - Derek Keller *Emperor Dalek / Davros - Terry Molloy (credited under the name of "Roy Tromelly" for "Part Three") *Black Dalek Operator - Hugh Spight *Dalek Voices - **Roy Skelton **Royce Mills **Brian Miller Uncredited performers *Kathleen Bidmead as Mrs Smith (2,4) *The Duke of Edinburgh as himself (1) (archival voice recording only) *Charles de Gaulle as himself (1) (archival voice recording only) *John F. Kennedy as himself (1) (archival voice recording only) *Martin Luther King as himself (1) (archival voice recording only) *Unknown performers as **John (3) **Matthews (1) **Paul (3) Crew *By Ben Aaronovitch *Stunt Arranger - Tip Tipping *Theme music composed by Ron Grainer *Theme Arrangement / Incidental Music - Keff McCulloch *Special Sound - Dick Mills *Production Managers - **Ian Fraser **Michael McDermott *Production Associate - June Collins *Production Assistant - Rosemary Parsons *Assistant Floor Managers - **Val McCrimmon **Lynn Grant *OB Lighting - Ian Dow *OB Sound - **Doug Whittaker **Les Mowbray *OB Cameramen - **Robin Sutherland **Barry Chaston *Visual Effects Designer - Stuart Brisdon *Video Effects - Dave Chapman *Vision Mixers - **Shirley Coward **Fred Law *Technical Co-ordinator - Richard Wilson *Studio Camera Supervisor - Alec Wheal *Videotape Editor - Hugh Parson *Properties Buyer - Chris Ferriday *Studio Lighting - Henry Barber *Studio Sound - Scott Talbott *Costume Designer - Ken Trew *Make-up Designer - Christine Greenwood *Script Editor - Andrew Cartmel *Graphic Designer - Oliver Elmes *Computer Animation - CAL Video *Designer - Martin Collins *Producer - John Nathan-Turner *Director - Andrew Morgan References 1963; 1983; 22nd century; 4663 Acton; Africa; ambulance; Apache; the Association; A Taste of Honey; A. Tomes; ATR; attack squad; Attack Squad Delta; bacon; baseball bat; battle computer; BBC1; begonia; Blue Four; Blue One; Blue Six; brigadier; British currency; British Rocket Group; Cambridge University; car; CB radio; cemetery; chief scientific adviser; Coal Hill Road; Coal Hill School; coffee; Coloured; corporal; Counter-Intrusion Measures; D-notice; Daily Express; Daily Mirror; Dalek; Dalek assault shuttle; Dalek language; Dalek mothership; death ray; Doctor in the House; Do You Want to Know a Secret; Earth; Elizabeth II; Emperor Dalek; energy weapon; escape pod; football; The French Revolution; Fylingdale installations; Gallifrey; Gallifreyan language; ghetto blaster; group captain; Hand of Omega; headmaster; High Council of the Time Lords; hopscotch; I.M. Foreman, Scrap Merchant; Imperial Dalek faction; jamming device; Jodrell Bank; Kaled; Kaled mutant; Kingston; Laws of Time; little green men; Loch Ness Monster; logic; Lollipop; London; London Underground; lorry; Metropolitan Police; microchip; milk; neutraliser; Nitro-9; nuclear accident; nuclear war; Official Secrets Act; Omega; Peacetime Emergency Powers Act; pepperpot; Perivale; Philips; physicist; piracy; plastic explosive; polycarbide; president-elect; President of the Council; professor; Puffin' Billy; Quatermass, Bernard; radar; radio; RAF High Command; Rassilon; Ratcliffe Builders Merchants; Red Four; Red Nine; Red Six; renegade Dalek faction; Return to Sender; rice pudding; rifle grenade; Royal Air Force; Royal Observatory; Scout 7; Second World War; sergeant; Skarasen; Skaro; slavery; sparrow; Special Weapons Dalek; Spiridon; squad; star; stellar engineer; Stevens; sugar; supernova; Supreme Dalek; task force; tea; telephone; telephone box; television; Territorial Army Centre; Thal; time controller; time corridor; Time Lord; time travel; tin; Totter's Lane; transmat; TV detector van; undertaker; United Kingdom; van; vicar; Yeti; Zygon Additional references Batman; Carnaby Street; Charlton Athletic; Fanderson; Rupert Bear; Thunderbirds; Union Flag; United States Paratrooper; Villiers; Watchmen Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes